How I Met My Brother, Natsu Dragneel
by DragonLoverzz
Summary: When I go to the Grand Magic Games, I see my male look-a-like. Later to find out that he is my twin brother. We much in common. Lot of drama come in our way but we still have each other and out guild.
1. chapter 1

Hey, It's Nadia Dragneel here, and I have one HELL of a story to tell. First, before I start, as you can see, I'm Natsu Dragneel's sister. "Long Lost sister" to be exact.

It all started when I bought tickets to the Grand Magic Games. As I sat in my seat up in the first row (those tickets were really expensive -2000 jewel-) the host announced the guilds competing, eventually they announced Fairy Tail.

Right then and there, " And the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel!!!" the Host announced. My stomach fell out of my torso, my heart racing, my head pounding. Every bit of color drained from my face. " No way..." I said in my mind. See what's next in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there puzzled. I was so completely lost in thought that I didn't even hear the crowd of people roaring with excitement.

I finally got up and swerved through the river of moving pedestrians to get to the nearest bathroom, and looked in the mirror and see my face paler than ever. Then, put my long light pink locks of hair into a high ponytail.

Weaving past the moving people, I finally reached my seat and glanced at my sibling from a distance. "I don't believe this." I said in my aching head.

I barely got comfortable throughout the game but I eventually got there. Studying each battle made distracted from the crazy situation that I just experienced.

The first trial ended with the last battle with Wendy Marvell and some other little boy from the Casen Guild. ( Wendy won)

Again swimming through the crazy swarm of people, I exited the arena and took a stroll around the town park.

I was just sitting on a bench next to a small pond with large coy fish and lily pads reading the Sourcer Weekly magazine. As I glide through the words of the paper, I see a person across the mini pond but staring at me. It was Natsu. My face was pale again. I stared at him back. He just simply waved at me. Feeling awkward as hell, I wave back with a crazy looking smile. "He looks just like me!!" I whisper to myself.

I sat the magazine down when he walked towards me. " h-hi " I awkwardly said as the sat one space away, yet facing me. "Hi, sorry to bother you but I feel like I know you..." He said with a comforting smile.

"Oh, well I'm Nadia..."

" Nadia what? "

" Umm... Nadia Dr-Dragneel "

The second I said that, his face turned pale just like mine. He just sat there stunned. He was so shocked, he paused for at least three awkward minutes.

" Oh... um... is it ok if I ask a few questions?" He said nervously.

" only if you answer mine? "

" ok.. " he said

He paused for a second.

" do you know of a dragon named Igneel?"

" um.. I have heard of him... why?"

"Because he is my father."

" oh... I was left in a basket for a nice middle aged couple with my name printed in the basket when I was an infant."

I sat there thinking what my next question would be.

The bright sun glistened off the small pond. It was quite satisfying.

The lonely area was soon vacant when the Fairy Tail Team from the games appeared. " NATSU WHERE IN THE NAME OF MAVIS HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?" They all exclaimed.

" Sorry... " he said softly staring down at the swimming coy fish. Stunned by his emotionless answer, they immediately senced something different.

" Is something wrong?" Lucy asked

Natsu shakes his head " just a little confused... I'll tell you guys when we get back in the hotel." He said

I glance over to Erza because I can feel he staring at me. " Mind coming with us, Nadia?" Natsu said standing up. " um... sure. I don't have anything else to do..." I said standing up as well. The walk to the hotel was surprisingly silent. Until next time readers!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Out of respect of Natsu's thinking, they all stayed quiet. Even Gray didn't bother saying anything to Natsu. You could tell that this was nothing like Natsu. Thinking wasn't really his thing.

We finally reached the hotel. I looked to the side to see the bright sun lowering to the mountains turning the sky pink and orange. Then I nervously walked in the hotel and followed the group to the large penthouse they had gotten from the Kingdom of Fiore since they were competing in the Grand Magic Games. " Can somebody explain what exactly is going on here?" Erza said firmly. She was so scary, she made my face cold as Alaska. " yeah, who is she?" Lucy said jealously. " Don't worry, I'm definitely not a threat." I say nervously. " Natsu, do you want to say it, or should I?" I asked politely. Natsu shrugged. "Fine, I will." I said with my throat dry as ever. " well, um... I'm Nadia... Dragneel... Natsu's brother..." I said about to have a nervous breakdown.

All of them gasped. They sat right across from me and Natsu with their jaws dropped to the floor. " What? Is- is that true?" Lucy said in shock. Me and Natsu both nodded our heads. Gray just looked at me and Natsu back and forth. Erza was calming herself. " well then... you sure look like him..." Erza said still stunned by my words. My hands were crying with sweat.

" Do you have dragon slayer magic like me?" Natsu asked

" um... yes... I have Earth Dragon Slayer Magic..." I said. " So who were you raised by?" Gray blurted. " I was raised by a couple who studied and knew dragons... they named me Nadia Dragneel because the basket had stated my name right on the side of it."

I said trying to comfort myself.

We all took a minute to look at Natsu. He was just sitting there with his head down. " why would igneel give you away, and keep me?" Natsu said puzzled. " I asked that myself from the time I first saw you." I Told Natsu.

" Um... let's take a break from this, and let's have some tea..." Lucy said getting up from her seat to head for the small cabinet packed with good munchies and tea bags. " yeah, flame-brain over here is about to have a nervous breakdown." Gray said smirking " at least I have a brain, ice princess!" Natsu said bickering. " I will beat the snot out of you both, this is not the time to be fighting!" Erza said threatening. They both immediately sat down and said " yes ma'am." She made me so scared that I started to shiver for a second.

Lucy came back to the two large sofas with wooden tray full of large mugs of warm black tea. " Thank you" I said politely. She nodded and smiled to make me feel comfortable. By then there was a peaceful silence with all of us sipping the calming tea although Natsu of course was chugging the tea down and let out a loud burp. " NATSU!" Erza yelled as she punched him in the arm. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. It felt like I already had a family again. Who knew I could just find an unexpected sibling. Keep an eye out for more! ~Nadia Dragneel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" we have one extra bed, if you would want to stay." Erza offered. " No thank you, I need time to think about the situation." I said politely.

" fine but the least we can do is walk you home!" Erza insisted. " you guys go on ahead, I'll stay here." Gray said. " what? Is the wittle bitty ice princess need a bottle? Cmon let's go tuck you in bed." The salmon haired teen teased." Shut up flame brain!" Gray argued. Erza gave them both a deadly look.

We walked out the door and noticed that Gray was looking at me. I smiled and closed the door. Lucy started off the conversation with " Oh my mavis! You look so much like Natsu! The smile, the hair, even the eyes!"

" looking at Natsu, is like looking at a mirror but with short spiky hair." I chuckled and slapped my hand on Natsu's shoulder. " I could say the same." Natsu chuckled back. " Should we stop at a seafood restaurant? Just if your hungry?" Lucy asked. " oh no thanks, I don't wanna spend your money." I declined. " thanks to the kingdom, we get everything for free so cmon let's go eat." Natsu said grabbing my arm. "Gah!" I exclaimed as he dragged me to the " Sea Grub" restaurant. The two women followed Natsu and I inside of the small restaurant with white tile, red booths and a nice clean kitchen.

" What can we get you?" The waitress kindly asked. " Can I get seven plates of the Spicy roll? And three plates of lemon calamari. Thank you." Natsu ordered. " is that all you need?" The waitress said writing down all the food. " Of course not! They have to orders too." Natsu told the small woman. The waitress stood there dumbstruck. " w-what c-can I get y-you g-guys?" The small waitress said shocked.

" I'll take the cucumber roll please?" I said

" and can I get one order of the Strawberry Shortcake?" Erza said.

"I will grab the Magnolia roll." Lucy said.

The waitress nodded her head and moved along to the kitchen.

"Wow Natsu, seven plates!?!" I said in shock

" Why did you guys get only one plate?" Natsu shrugged. " WHY DID YOU GET TEN PLATES!?!?" Me and Lucy shouted. Erza and I chuckled at the beautiful blond arguing with Natsu. " You are going to get fat!" Lucy told Natsu.

" I don't get fat, my magic burns calories!"

" Well then you'll get diabetes!"

" Why do you care anyway?!"

" Because I do!"

" So you care about me?"

" Since you don't care about yourself, someone has to!"

The two teens went on and on bickering. " your order is ready, the waitress said handing out all of our sushi rolls. " Thank you" I said smiling at the young waitress. She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Before you know it one plate is already finished by Natsu. " Natsu, you are going to get sick if you don't eat like a normal human BEING!" Lucy lectured. Natsu ignored her and kept shoving sushi and calamari in his mouth. " What is wrong with you?!?" I said as he crammed the food in his mouth. "What?" He paused. " oh, so you listen to her but not me huh?" Lucy squinted her eyes at Natsu. " That's because she is my sister!" He argued. " You _just_ met her like 5 hours ago!" Lucy said.

Erza kept quiet as she enjoyed her cake. I just sat there watching the two bicker at each other and eat my cucumber rolls. " oh c'mon guys, eat your food." I said the two teens. Lucy smirked at Natsu. Natsu had already finished 8 plates of calamari and spicy sushi.

I had eaten my ninth sushi roll, and was too full to eat my last one. "I'm stuffed." I said rubbing my stomach.

" are you going to eat that last one?" Natsu said gulping all his food down.

" um... no, you can eat it." I said rolling my eyes. He took his hand and reached across the table and grabbed the light green cucumber roll. Natsu swallowed the roll and let out a loud burp. Erza kicked his shin under the table. " GYOW!" He shrieked. " We should get going before Natsu gets us banned from this place..." I said softly elbowing Natsu's arm. "right, it's getting late." Erza said

We walked out of the small restaurant with our bellies full. " hey Lucy?" Natsu said grabbing her hand. " yes?" She said looking at him. He gave her a romantic look but then ruined it by saying " I'm so full, your gonna have to roll me home!" Natsu chuckled. "Oh geez. Wow. You are such an immature idiot. I hope your sister isn't the same way cause I can't handle another dose of your stupidity." She mumbled to herself. I couldn't help but chuckle at them two. " haha, remember I can hear what you're saying and so can he!" I teased her. " yeah I heard that loud and clear!" He said smirking " oh, whatever! Curse you and your dragon powers!!" Lucy chuckled.

I decided to take the long way to my apartment because I enjoyed every single second with them. They were so nice and super loyal.

" Do you have motion sickness? I'm pretty sure all dragon slayers do." Natsu said. " Yes, definitely. We dragon slayers all have it. Except for sky dragon slayers. They aren't ammune to it." I explained. " we dragon slayers can beat anyone! But then we are dead against the Magnolia Train." Natsu said. " any train to be exact!" I laughed. Natsu chuckled as well as the two girls behind us. " well this is my rent apartment for the week... the land lady is kicking me out since her sister needs a place to stay." I said getting my keys out from my belt pouch. " well that sucks!" Lucy said. " yeah." I said putting the keys in the door. " bye Erza, Lucy, and Natsu!" I said opening the door. "Oh come on! You can't leave us hangin'!" Natsu said with his arms open. I smiled and gave them all hugs. " bye!" They all said. I waved and thanked them for the dinner.

I took a nice long bath, got on pajamas, and went to bed. I can't believe how crazy today was! Yet, it was the most exciting, fun, and surprising day of my life. I will see ya next time. Comment and favorite if you like it. ~ Nadia Dragneel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

I wake up to the sound of voices in my living room. I dragged myself up and opened the door. I saw Natsu and his team. My face came to grumpy old senior to happy little kindergartener.

" oh my mavis!!! What are you guys doing in my apartment!?!? " I said shocked. " that's kinda their thing. Trust me I know. I just tagged along with them."The blond celestial wizard said." Hey, sleepy head! How did ya sleep?" Natsu chuckled. " it was fine, how about you guys?" I asked. " just as yours!" Erza said. Welcoming Gray and Lucy, and made eggs and hash browns for all of them.

After serving them food I rushed up stairs and put on a red v- neck t- shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I threw on some flip flops, and plopped my hair into a messy bun. " c'mon guys you gotta get to the Grand Magic Games!! Hurry!!!" I said grabbing a handful of rocks to munch on. ( I'm a earth dragon slayer ) "okay, okay!" They all said following me out the door.

I noticed that Gray never talked to me at all really. I was curious if he didn't like me or something. As we hurried out of my apartment, walked next to Gray. " hello." I said awkwardly. " hi?" He said awkwardly back. I was so awkwardly embarrassed that my face started cringing. Gray started to stare at me when I grabbed some rocks from my pouch and started to munch. " um.." I said looking at Gray as he looks strait at my face. " can I help you?" I said trying my best not to be rude. He continued to stare at me. " um... earth to Gray!" I shouted " Oh, sorry..." he said as he stopped staring.

Then I walk up next to Lucy. She noticed the awkwardness between me and Gray. "Oooh! He likes you!" She teases. I blush and shake my head. " don't let Juvia know, or she will legit kill you!" Lucy chuckled. " Is she his girlfriend?" I ask. " no, but she has a _major_ obsession over Gray." Lucy shrugs. " you can say that again!" Natsu eavesdrops. We all chuckled except for gray. What was his problem?

We finally reached the stadium. It was completely packed with people. Since I am Natsu's sister, I was led to where all the guild members sat. They took me to my spot with the all the guild members. As soon as I walked up to them, they immediately stared at me.

"Hello, how can we help you?" Said a nice small old man. " I'm Makarov, the guild's master." Master Makarov greeted. " I'm uh... Nadia. Nadia Dragneel, Natsu's sister." I said patiently. Natsu walked up beside me and smiled just like mine. " whaaaa?" The whole guild all said dumbfounded. " Here we go again!!" Me and Natsu chuckled. " I'm Cana!" Said a stunning young woman with a huge barrel of booze. My jaw dropped to the floor. " Hello." said almost choking on my own spit. "that's a pretty big barrel of booze there!" my mouth blurted but she just chuckled. Cana and Makarov introduced me to everyone. But I knew there were missing people. "Isn't there more memebers?" I ask. " just wait and see..." Master Makarov said giving off a smug look. " and it looks like we have another Fairy Tail Team!!" The host shouted in his microphone. " oh crap, gotta go!" Natsu bolted off.

The crown boomed with disagreement and laughter. On the team was a goth looking man with metal bolts on his nose bridge, eyebrows, chin, ears, and all over his body named Gajeel. The next member was a man with no trace of his face and body was covered his name was called Mystogan. Next was a beautiful young woman with long locks of white hair, her name was Mirajane. Then, a tall muscular man , with a blond spiky mop of hair on his head and a lightning bolt scar stood in pride. His name was Laxus.

" There is my grandson!" The small elder said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Then I was the one who was shocked. How could a tall man like Laxus be related to the small elder Master Makarov??!?

Then there was a fine looking woman with long blue locks of hair. She was only staring at one person. She was looking at the man with a black spiky head of hair. Gray Fullbuster. Immediately knew she was the girl who Lucy was talking about. Her name was Juvia.

I was listening to the old short man standing on the ledge of a small padeo like area in the stadium. "YEAH!! GO FAIRY TAIL!" Master Makarov shouted. Soon his smile vanished when he saw his son's guild Raven Tail. " AND HERE WE HAVE RAVEN TAIL!!!!" The host yelled in shock. " WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING _HERE_??!?!" Natsu yelled

" Those scoundrels have _some_ nerve coming here!" Erza said angrily.

" Those cheaters can't possibly be here!" Gray scowled.

"What? What's going on? Lucy questioned.

" That's Laxus's father." Erza explains as she points at the evil man with a long black beard.

" Master Makarov? Is everything okay?" I asked

" NO! IT CANT BE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!" The man shouted in shock.

" is that... _IVAN?!"_ Cana exclaimed.

The man so called Ivan gave an evil smirk at Master Makarov. Then his eyes wandered through all the guild. He glanced at me, and then he vanished. " WHERE DID THAT COWARD GO!?!?" The guild screamed.

" all we can do is just sit back and relax." Master Makarov said crossing his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later on, I found where Ivan and his team were sitting. " look! Over there is raven tail!" I said pointing at the vicious guild. I looked at Master Makarov. He gave Ivan a nasty look. All the rest of the guild on the padeo didn't even bother to look. All they did was grunt angrily.

" Here we have Natsu Dragneel going against Bacchus Groh!" The host announced. The guild screamed " YEAH!!!!! NATSU WILL WIN!" I was really excited to see my brother fight.

Natsu walked out to the battlefield with pride. Before he got ready to fight, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back with excitement. He turned and faced the alcoholic holding a flask of vodka.

"Hey, kid! Let's make a deal..." Bacchus challenged. " oh yeah? What kind of deal?" Natsu said. " If I win, that girl up there with the pink hair, she has to marry me." The drunken man said. Natsu looked at me in shock. My mouth dropped to the floor.

The whole crowd gasped. " I won't ever do that to my sister!" He yelled. " ah, so she is your sister? Well if you win, I will change my guild name to The Kitty Guild and you will be an S-class wizard." He challenged again. " It's up to you Nadia!" Natsu yelled

"Don't let me down, Natsu!" I yelled back. He smiled and nodded." READY? SET. GO!" The host announced. Natsu was the first to attack. " Fire dragon... IRON FIST!" The young man yelled at he struck the opponent in the jaw. The man went flying in the air and landed on his back.

Natsu was so focused on winning, he didn't even look at me when he almost won. " alright kid, I hate to do this to yah." Bacchus said as he took the flask from his pouch. He unscrewed the lid and chugged the vodka all down not a single drop was left. The drunk man said " heh-heh. Your gonna get it kid,"

Natsu finally got mad and said "No matter how much you hit me, I will never lose. Not to a intoxicated pervert like you! I'm going to win! For my sister! And my guild! You heartless perv will not stand a cha-"

The man punched him in the jaw before Natsu could finish his response.

Bucchus sent Natsu flying. " have a nice flight!" The intoxicated man chuckled. Natsu landed on his feet and said " Fire dragon... wing attack!" His opponent fell down. "Is that all you got?" The pervert said. " I'm just getting started!" Natsu chuckled. The man stood up and struck Natsu three times in the gut exreamly fast. Then, Bucchus kicked Natsu in the face two times. Natsu fell down and got really angry. " I'm all fired up, now!" Natsu yelled. Natsu stood up and yelled " fire dragon... ROOOAAAARRRRR!" Natsu practically screamed. His opponent fell down and was knocked out clean.

" Well Nadia, I didn't let ya down!" He shouted to me. I smiled and yelled " I knew you wouldn't, your a dragon slayer!" Natsu went back to his spot where he sat with his team. I ran down to that spot and gave him the biggest hug I have ever hugged anyone. " I knew I could count on you!" I said to him still having my arms wrapped around his torso. He wrapped his muscly arms around my upper back " if we can defeat dragons, we should have no problem defeating a gross pervert like that man." Natsu said and smiled. I let go of him and sat next to him.

"I have to tell you something..." I tapped Natsu's shoulder.

See ya next time readers!

~ Nadia D.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" I have to tell you something, Natsu." I whispered in Natsu's ear. " what is it?" Natsu said. "I'm not an average dragon slayer." I said cautiously. Natsu looked confused. " I'm an elemental dragon slayer... that means I can bend all the main elements of the earth and more." I whispered. He looked at me in shock. " woah." He said stunned. " It only comes to an earth dragon slayer every 300 years." I told him.

" so does that make you more powerful than all the rest of the dragon slayers?" He asked. " yes, that is correct, but the fire dragon is the second strongest on the chart." I expained. " if so, I CHALLENGE YOU WHEN WE GET TO MAGNOLIA!" Natsu challenged. " there's Natsu for ya!" A blue talking cat came behind me. I stared at the cat.

" Oh my mavis! I have an exceed just like you, But she is dark blue and white. Her name is Sapphire." I said to the the cat. " Where is she?"The cute cat asked." She told me she went to a secret base to get my special crystal, Sapphire. That's why I named her Sapphire... cause of my lucky crystal." I explained. " she should be back later tonight." I said.

" what's the Sapphire for?" Natsu asked. " it gives me energy, extremely large amounts of strength and stamina. Also it unlocks powers that I have never used." I explained. " woah, I wish there was a fire like that!" Natsu said in amazement. " um, there is... a fire like that... but only I can create boosting elements." I said to my brother. " WOAH! Create some for me!" Natsu said in excitement.

" I need to boost my own power to do that, crazy kid" I chuckled at the salmon haired teen. He smiled at me. " Well I'm happy, nice to meet ya! What's your name?" The blue exceed asked. " I'm Nadia." I smiled. " Hey, Happy! This girl, She is my long lost sister!" Natsu chuckles " here we go again.." I said with my eyes rolling. " W-what?!?" Happy mumbled. " I have been expecting you, miss Dragneel." A white exceed walked up to me. " WHAT?!? YOU SAW HER IN THE FUTURE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?" Natsu yelled at the white cat. " oh hush, child! It was either you became transgender or you found a relative." The mature cat said firmly.

" Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Carla. I can see the future" The exceed said as a dark blue haired girl appeared. " Oh my mavis! Natsu is a girl!?!" The girl exclaimed. " Oh Wendy, don't be foolish, that's obviously not the case. This is Nadia, Natsu's sister. Natsu had just met her yesterday" Carla said. " Oh cool!!! She looks just like Natsu!" Wendy said astonished. I smiled and said " Thats what everyone told us " I giggled.

" Next match! Blue Pegasus, up against The kitties! " the host laughed. " So you are an S-class wizard now huh?" I bumped my elbow into Natsu's in the arm.

" Yep, are you going to join the guild when we get to Magnolia?"

"Of course! I already set up paperwork to leave my apartment, but I will need to stay in a hotel from now until I get an apartment in Magnolia." I said grinning wide.

" well you could always stay at our hotel for tonight and tomorrow! Then the games will end and we go back home!" Lucy said sneaking up behind me.

" phew! You scared me! Thank you Lucy, you are so kind!" I hugged Lucy. Natsu winked at Lucy. She blushed really red and smiled. " aww, he likes you!" I whisper into Lucy's ear. She smiled and whispered back "Can you keep a huge secret?"

" Of course!"

" okay, well... I like him too" she said as she blushed really hard. The beautiful blondie stared at Natsu as he watches the fight between the guilds chosen.

Natsu's face was so sweet but so mischievous. I can see why she likes him. He is a free spirit, funny, crazy, and so much more. He reminds me of myself a lot. He is my brother after all.

"Next up! Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail! Against, Flare from Raven Tail!" The pumpkin headed host announced. Lucy jumped up and nodded at me and Natsu. "Good luck!" I said to Lucy " You can beat her!" Natsu said smiling at the blonde. Lucy walked away putting her two fingers up as a thanks sign. "C'MON LUCY!! SHOW THOSE CROOKED MONSTERS WHOSE BOSS!!!" Master Mocarov screamed. Lucy walked on the battle floor facing a creepy redhead with long locks of hair.

Lucy opens her pouch and picks a key. "READY? SET. FIGHT!" The pumpkin headed man yelled. " You little fool! You can't beat me with keys!" Flare said making fun of Lucy. "Just watch me!" Lucy smirked at the long haired wizard. Flare unleashes her hair and her hair whips Lucy in the ankle causing her to fall. " OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!!" Lucy shouts as a magic circle appears below her. Out of nowhere, an extremely handsome orange haired man appears out of mid air. " hello, my love! What can I do for ya?" The man gets ready for battle. " Get her Loki,!" Lucy pointed at the crazy woman. "Of course. Anything for you!" Leo said. Bright yellow light glowed from his fists, and he ran to the red head. He landed a punch on her face and her gut. She fell back and clutched her stomach. She shrieked in anger and strangled Loki with her hair. The long locks of hair squeezed Loki until there was no air left in him. "LOKI!! CLOSE!" Lucy yelled. "Haha! You pathetic little brat! You depend on your slaves!" The crazy opponent told Lucy. "They're not my slaves!" Lucy shouted. Lucy summoned Cancer the Crab Spirit. "Let's go cancer!"Lucy yelled. Cancer nodded and swiped Flare's hair with his scissors, but his scissors didn't go any harm to her hair. His scissors ended up breaking. "Sorry, I gotta go!" Cancer disappeared. "Urg! OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" Lucy shouted. A beautiful maiden with pink hair appeared. "Hello, princess! I'll take care of her for ya!" Virgo said confidently. The pink hair maiden dove into the ground and came up upper cutting Flare, sending her flying.

Sorry for not posting for a while. There is really no excuse. I'll try to post more often! Oh and btw it really makes me happy when you guys write on my fanfic, or favorite my story. Thank you guys so much! If it weren't for you guys, I probably would've stopped writing!~Nadia Dragneel


End file.
